1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compiling method, and in particular, to a compiling method of generating from a source program an object program for a multiprocessor system by which object program final values of variables for parallel execution are guaranteed without wasting a memory area.
2. Description of Related Art
Description will be given of the related art by reference to prior program examples as follows.